Shabalabala
by Soworld
Summary: Harry est chez son oncle et sa tante, Sirius et Remus viennent le chercher pour vivre une nouvelle vie. Au fur et a mesure de l'histoire, des aventures diversent vont se vivre pour Harry et compagnie... mais quels sont t'elles ? Histoire banale
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : Shabalabala**

**Auteur : Bah JK Rowling, qui d'autre:)**

**et evidemment il n'y a rien a moi a par les débilités de l'histoire...que du bonheur...**

**Suite à un commentaire de je-sais-plus-qui, je réponds : Merci, je sais que je fais beaucoup de fautes d'orthographe c'est pas pour rien que je suis pétée en français xD j'ai essayé de corriger l'histoire le plus possible...Si quelqu'un veut bien me dire où il y en a encore dissimulés ce serais bien sympa x).**

_**Chapitre 1 : La vie est cruelle mais pas pour tous**_

Un beau matin d'aoùt se leva, éclairant une jolie banlieue anglaise dans le Surrey. Une jeune fille rousse avec de délicates dents de cheval orné par un gros appareil dentaire et qui ne devait pas faire plus de 1m50 à bras levé pour ses 16 ans. Elle roulait tranquillement à vélo quand, en passant devant le n°4 de la rue du Privet Drive, une jolie voie explosa de la maison devant laquelle elle passait...

- _SALOPERIE_ !!!!!!!

Harry Potter venait de se prendre la nouvelle boule de bowling de Dudley sur la tête. Harry savait que Dudley l'avait fait exprès pour avoir pris en premier les toilettes l'autre jour en revenant du parc et que Dudley, ayant la vessie aussi remplie que Harry, s'était lamentablement pisser dessu...Bien évidemment, la tante Pétunia l'avait traité de monstre et Dudley de "pauvre cachalot en sucre". Il avait donc été puni.

Sa punition consistait à laver toutes les pièces de la maison en un temps records. c'est-à-dire, en 2 jours...Il avait donc envoyé une lettre à Sirius et Remus, appellant à l'aide parce que s'il n'avait pas fini ses corvées dans les délais annoncés, il serait battu et comme il n'en avait aucune envie...

Harry entra dans la cuisine, là où son oncle prenait son petit déjeuné avant d'aller travailler, un croissant à la main, un thé dans l'autre. Lorsqu'il remarqua Harry, son joli teint violacé vira au vert, puis au jaune, puis au bleu, et enfin au rouge...

- Qu'es-ce que tu fous là toi? Tu n'es pas censé passer l'aspirateur dans le jardin? (mouarf)

- Si mais quelqu'un vient me chercher aujourd'hui.

- A vraiment? Et avec quel accord ??

- Celui de mon tuteur légal...

- C'est moi ton tuteur légal !!!!

- Nan toi tu es mon _tueur_, moi je parle de mon tuteur : mon parrain

- ...

- He oui...je me casse...la vie est belle...

- Grumpf

La sonnette retentit dans le hall, Harry fonça sans hésitation ouvrir la porte à Remus et Sirius. C'est les yeux mouillés (normale vous me direz...) qu'il sauta dans les bras de son parrain qui avait enfin été innnocenté depuis que l'autre crapule avait été bêtement attrapé dans un magasin de confiserie.

- On y va maintenant hein? dis dis dis dis ?? demanda Harry impatient de se barrer de cette maison.

- Oui, oui ne t'en fait pas Harry, nous y allons, lui répondit Remus avec un grand sourire.

- On a entièrement refait le Square Grimmaurd, c'est beaucoup mieux maintenant, même si je n'aime toujours pas cette foutue baraque..., ajouta Sirius, apparemment très heureu de revoir son fieule.

Harry vérifia que ses valises, maintenant minuscules, se trouvaient bien toutes dans son sac à dos et passa un bras par dessu les épaules de Remus et l'autre par dessu celles de Sirius. Il s'avancèrent ensembles vers une voiture noire qui allait les emmener vers l'ancienne demeure des Black. La voiture démarra, roulant dans une flaque d'eau qui arrossa la rouquine à dents de cheval du début. La vie est cruelle par moment mais par pour tous...


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le prochain chapitre, j'espère ne pas avoir fait trop de fautes :-o

Je mets 2 chapitres une semaine sur deux parce que je suis en garde alternée et je sais pas poster quand je suis chez mon père -- enfin soit...bonne lecture.

_**Chapitre 2 : Je me prends lamentablement la porte donc je suis...?**_

La voiture s'arrêta enfin dans la rue Square Grimmaurd, juste devant le n°2, Remus, Sirius et Harry s'avançaient sur le trottoir en direction du n°12 pourtant inexistant. Juste au moment ou il s'arrêtaient entre le n°11 et 13, la vieille maison apparaisait.

Harry ouvra la porte et d'introduisit dans le hall qui avait, comme l'avait dis Sirius, été entièrement refait. Le lustre noir aux bougies vertes presque complètement fondu et couvert de toiles d'araignées avait été nettoyé, poncé et les bougies avaient été remplacées. Le papier peint vert avait été remplacé par du papier peint rouge, jaune et bleu de manière très harmonieuse. Rien que ça Harry en restait paf.

Il y avait juste une chose qui n'avait pas changer...

"MONSTRE DE FILS, CRETIN CONGENITAL, ENFOIRER DE CLODO..." Hurla le portrait de Mrs Black qui était toujours aussi agréable à vivre...

- Tout le monde dit que je te ressemble, répliqua Sirius d'un air menaçant

Harry entra dans l'ancienne chambre de Regulus - le frère de Sirius - qui serait à présent la sienne. Il laissa sa valise tomber par terre, ferma la porte en se laissant tomber sur le lit. Presque aussitôt, il sombra profondemment dans le sommeil.

- ...Harry?...Harry?...

- Mhmmmmmmmmmmkouààààà?!

- Harry lève toi, on va dîner, fit la voie de Sirius

- Naaaan

- Si

- NAN

- SI

- Ok...

Il se leva et descendit les escaliers, il avait encore la tête dans le cul car il avait pas encore bu son nesquik.

Soudain il avait un envie présente d'aller pisser...Il fonça vers la pièce d'à côter, malheureusement pour lui, sa course se frena en un grand "BAAAM".

Harry pouvait sentir le sang couler de son nez explosé contre une porte en vitre tellement bien nettoyée qu'il l'avait pas vue.

Il avait plus envie de pisser...

Il entra dans la cuisine où Sirius et Remus l'attendaient.

- **Z**irius? J'ai un **b**etit **b**roblème...lança Harry

- Quoi?

Sirius se retourna et sursauta en voyant le visage de Harry couvert de sang...

- Ha bah merde alors...Comment t'a fait ton compte? demanda Sirius

- **Z**me suis **b**ris la **b**orde

- La quoi? la borde?

- Han ? Nan la **b**orde

- Tu veux dire la porte?

- Bah **z**esque **z**'ai dit : la _**b**__orde_

- ...

- Peut importe, viens avec moi je vais te soigner...

- O**g**é


	3. Chapter 3

Sang, fou rire et visite du crétin

_**Sang, fou rire et visite du crétin.**_

« Waw t'a les ports bouché de sang », lâcha Sirius en frottant doucement le visage de Harry maculer de sang.

« Gni », répondit Harry le regard vide…

On entendit la sonnette retentir.

« Qui c'est ? », demanda Harry

« J'en sais que dalle moi », répondit Sirius en essayant de fourrer un truc dans le nez de Harry pour stopper l'hémorragie.

« Sirius ? », appela Remus qui avait ouvert la porte au visiteur inconnu, « Tu veux bien descendre s'il te plait ? Quelqu'un désire te parler… »

« C'est qui ? » lui demanda t'il

« Hu…eh bien...C'est Rogue » répondit Remus embarrassé.

« Rien a foutre »

Harry se pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable en entendant la réponse « jem'enfoutiste » de Sirius, il en avait mal au côtes.

« Bon ben je te l'envoie alors » dit Remus

« J'ai dis : rien a foutre » lui rappela Sirius, ce qui redoubla le fou rire de Harry.

Après avoir calmer Harry qui était occupé de s'étouffer dans son rire, Ils allèrent tout les deux dans la cuisine, là ou Rogue le attendait patiemment…

« Ha enfin ! Il était temps ! Dis moi Black, c'est de famille cette façon désobligeante de manquer de respect aux invités ? » Dis Rogue à l'adresse de Sirius.

« Ouais sûrement, et puis t'es pas mon invité ! C'est toi qui t'es incruster ici ! Qu'es-ce tu fous là d'ailleurs ?? » demanda Sirius

« Cette maison est le quartier générale de l'Ordre du Phoenix je te rappelle, et croix moi je viens pas ici par simple visite de courtoisie, je viens justement pour l'Ordre du Phoenix sur ordre de Dumbledor ! »

« Ouais bah vas-y dis moi ce qu'il faut me dire et puis tu te casse », répliqua Sirius

Rogue ne dit rien, mais jeta des regards en coin insistant vers Harry.

« Ha ouais c'est vrai…Harry, tu veux bien quitter la pièce s'il te plait ? » demanda Sirius à Harry

« Pourquoi ? ça m'intéresse moi aussi !! »

« Non Harry s'il te plait ne discute pas… »

« Grumphf »

Harry quitta la pièce et monta dans sa chambre furieux. Pourquoi ne lui disait on rien ? Trop injuste merde.


	4. Chapter 4

D'abord c'est LilyTigresse2795 qui m'a donné l'idée, ensuite faut que j'arrête d'écrire des conneries x)

**D'abord c'est LilyTigresse2795 qui m'a donné l'idée, ensuite faut que j'arrête d'écrire des conneries x)**

**Quoi qu'il en soit merci a toi **

**Le chapitre est nettement plus long que les autres, mais bon c'est pas dit que c'est le meilleur x)**

Pédé et damnation

« Lupin tu dégage aussi ! » lança méchamment Rogue en regardant Rémus

« Si je reste ! Severus, aurais tu oublié que je fais partie de l'ordre ? » demanda Remus étonné

« Je dois d'abord dire quelque chose de personnelle à Black… »

« Han ? » laissa échappé Sirius penaud

« Bon très bien je m'en vais…Après nous parlerons de l'ordre… » répondit calmement Rémus

Rémus sortit de la cuisine en fermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui. Ensuite Rogue regarda Sirius dans les yeux et murmura « Enfin seul …». Sirius déglutit.

« Black, je ne tournerais pas autour du pot » continua t'il

« Ouais bin c'est ce que tu fais là ! »

« Ho ta gueule et laisse moi parler ! »

« Ouais bah fais vite »

« Alors voilà, j'ai beaucoup réfléchit… » Rogue s'approcha doucement de Sirius, trop près a son goût, 3 mètres les séparais… « et j'ai pris conscience de quelque chose… »

« C'est quoi ? T'es chiant avec ton suspense ! »

« Et bien je suis arrivé a la conclusion que… »

« Quoi merde ?! »

« Je t'aime »

…

« Nan »

« Bah si »

« MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA MAIS QUEL CON ! »

« Mais…nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre »

« Ouais c'est ça mon cul !! »

« Ouais bah justement a ce propos… . »

« … »

Rogue s'approcha de Sirius d'un démarche a faire peur, il était a trois centimètre…

« OSKOOOUUUUUR » hurla Sirius

« Que se passe t'il ici ? » fit une voix derrière eux

C'était Dumbledor, ainsi que le restant des membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix, ils les regardaient de travers, très étonner de la distance entres eux, ils étaient presque complètement collé l'un contre l'autre sur le mur.

« ROGUE VEUT ME VIOLER !! » hurla Sirius paniqué _(pas niqué mouahaha…bon ok j'arrête les jeux de mots débiles)_.

« Mais nan, je lui faisais un câlin » Dit Rogue innocent a l'intention de Dumbledor.

« HELP, Rogue est pédé ! » se plaignit Sirius

« Et alors ? » lui demanda un membre de l'Ordre

« Bah pas moi …» répondit Sirius avec évidence

« Ha ouais ça complique un peu la chose » approuva MacGonagal

« S.O.S » Dit Sirius en sueur

A ce moment là, la radio s'alluma toute seule et une chanson de Rammstein s'éleva a fond dans la pièce …

_Mann gegen Mann  
Meine Haut gehört den Herren  
Mann gegen Mann  
Gleich und Gleich gesellt sich gern  
Mann gegen Mann  
Ich bin der Diener zweier Herren  
Mann gegen Mann  
Gleich und Gleich gesellt sich gern ()_

Sirius fondit en larmes

« Mais c'est pas grave mon canard, je te consolerais…ce soir » consola Rogue en le prenant dans c'est bras avec un sourire coquin

« HA NAN HEIN ! » Fit Sirius en se relevant d'un bond, essayant désespérément de s'échapper des griffes de Rogue, « je te préférais quand t'étais pas collant ! »

« HOO et vous vous mariez quand ? » demanda Rémus

« Je peux être le garçon d'honneur ? » demanda Harry

« On se mariera JAMAIS !! » hurla Sirius

« Mais si voyons canard, la semaine prochaine ? ça te va ? » Dit Rogue en regardant Sirius amoureusement

« NAAAAN ! » hurla Sirius

« Il est d'accord » dit Rogue aux membres de l'Ordre ravi

« NAAAAAAN ! »

Sirius se réveilla en sursaut, en sueur, Rémus le regardait comme s'il était le mec le plus con du monde.

« C'était un rêve ? » demanda Rémus gentiment

« Nan c'était un cauchemar …»

« Qu'es-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? » Dit Rogue en entrant dans la pièce

« YIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHRG » hurla Sirius en lui balançant ses oreillers, une chaise et un pot de chambre sur le coin de la gueule.

**() Désolé mais je suis fan de hard rock, de heavy metal et de musique gothique (Ouais ça fais un choque hein ? xD) , C'est la première chanson qui m'est venu a l'esprit x)**

**La traduction est : **

_Homme contre homme  
Ma peau appartient aux messieurs  
Homme contre homme  
Qui se ressemble s'assemble volontiers  
Homme contre homme  
Je suis le serviteur de 2 seigneurs  
Homme contre homme  
Qui se ressemble s'assemble volontiers_


	5. Chapter 5

BAE : Brigade Anti-Emo BAE : Brigade Anti-Emo

Après ce chapitre très éprouvant pour Sirius, ils allèrent – Sirius, Remus et Harry – au magasin de quoi acheter des nouvel fringues pour Harry, parce que les nappe de Dudley c'est pas très fashion quand même.

Ils allèrent donc faire du shopping, ils crurent voir Paris Hilton. Mais en réalité c'étais un poteau…

Waw il y a de tout ici ! s'exclama Harry émerveillé

Ouais bah justement profite-en ! Dit simplement Sirius

Harry regardait les vêtements dans les rayons jusqu'à se qu'il crû entendre les chants de l'apocalypse s'élevé dans ses pauvres tympans humain.

HIIIIIIIIIIIIK HARRY POTTER WAAAAW j'peux avoir un autographe hein dis ? dis ? dis ? stp stp stp stp tu me fais un autographe PLEAAAAASE HARRRRRY HAAAAAA

T'es qui toi ?! dis Harry, intrigué par cette…créature tout droit sortit de l'enfers.

En même temps il y a de quoi penser ça ! Un pull rayé laissant entrevoir un t-shirt noir avec dessus marquer « Tokio Hotel » ainsi qu'un pantalon mauve zébré noir. Sans compter l'immonde coiffure noir avec des mèches rose flash électrique.

AAAARG UNE GROUPIE DE TOKIO HOTEL BUTEZ LAAAAAAAA !! hurla Sirius en brandissant une hache.

Une demi heure plus tard, ils regardaient l'ambulance emmené au loin l'emo aux urgences. Sirius cracha un magnifique molard sur un poster de l'abominable chanteur de TH.

Une de moins lança Remus ravi de l'acte de Sirius.

Hoooo Sirius regarde !! Un autre emo là bas ! Dis Harry à Sirius

Où ça ? Han nan ça c'est un « tecktonik killer », c'est au même rang que Tokio Hotel ça…, expliqua Sirius à Harry en brandissant une nouvelle fois sa hache pleine de sang, A MOOOOORT !!

…

**oui, je hais souverainement Tokio Hotel.**


End file.
